Together at last
by icemaiden-darkangel
Summary: 2 new students enter the academy……after awhile the started to get the idea about the gang’s feelings toward each other ……and try to find a way to get them all together…..but it so happens that luck was on there side when the day the plan came into view wa
1. New student's arival

**TOGETHER AT LAST**

Summery: 2 new students enter the academy……after awhile the started to get the idea about the gang's feelings toward each other ……and try to find a way to get them all together…..but it so happens that luck was on there side when the day the plan came into view was the last the of the amusement park opening……..will the plan work …….or will it end in total disaster…..

Legend:** Bold: song/chapter title/title**

_Italic:__thoughts_

( ): my thoughts and comments

I would like to thank some of the other writer's and there stories for helping write this…. So if I got some of your ideas thanks and pls don't get mad at me.

**Chapter 1: New student's arrival.**

It was another day at the academy when the sun was shinning into a certain auburn haired girl's room…….BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WAKE UP! The clock was ringing as our favorite brunet was waking up from her sleep; she got up and started doing her morning routines. "I'm not gona be late for once."….she thought to her self….. just then….."Bump. "but just before she gona fall, she felt a pair of strong arms catching her , she gaze into his crimson eyes, while thinking _"Did...he actually save me…… did Natsume actually save me…….."_ as she stood up.

"Watch it Polka dots….or should I say strawberries……. "He said smirking as he started to run away knowing she would run after him.

"NATSSSUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!YOOOOUUUU PEEEEEEERRRRRRRRVVVVVEEEEETTTTT…!" she said while chasing after him just as he thought.

She finally caught up to him, she tried to strangle him from behind, but he was too strong and he just walk to the classroom with Mikan on his back , still trying to strangle him…..as he opened the door…..

As the entered the classroom they were greeted by some stares and glares and surprising looks from there classmates there was along silence….as Natsume walk to his seat.

"Hey. Polka dot could you let go of me, people are starting to stare. " as Natsume said this Mikan got off him.

There was a long silence me to death." He said coughing until…….

"Wha-what wa-was s-she doing on your back Natsume."Ruka asked nervously

"She tried to choke

Then he notice's Hotaru's camera…

"These pictures will make me millions…."she said with dollar sign's in her eyes. Everybody's sweat drop.

Natsume tried to burn the pictures…., but they wouldn't even light up…..

"Fire proof….Hyuga……….. " she said smirking

"Hnh……"he said

"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUU…….." Mikan said trying to hug Hotaru

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Hotaru shot her with her Idiot gun

"HHOOOOTTTTTTTAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUU…….you meanie…… " she said as she landed on the wall and as usual Yuu help her up.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?"Yuu asked worriedly.

"I'm okay thank you Yuu." she said smiling

Then Mr. Narumi entered the classroom twirling around like a ballerina….as everyone was taking there seats. "Good morning class." He greeted with his usual smile.

"Good morning" everyone greeted back except Natsume as usual...

"Okay classes to day we are getting two new students" he said.

"Meet Yurri Fukuzawa and Cally Iuwatogi (It is pronounced I-wa-to-gi incase anyone's wondering).Now pls introduce your selves individually." Mr. Narumi said

"Hello I'm Yurri .' said a girl with long blonde hair with curls at the end of her hair with a flower shaped clip, clipped on to the back of her hair so her won't bother her beautiful blue eyes.

"And I'm Cally." Said the girl with long black hair which looked liked Yurri's except a sliver butterfly clip was place on one side on her hair, which made her black eyes very beautiful and noticeable.

"Any questions." Mr. Narumi asked.

"What is there star class and alice?" asked a random student.

"We'll there star class will be two stars…, as for there alice you have to find out your selves." He said

"We'll…. Since you are new your permanent partner's will be each other ……, but seeing that you are new to the academy……….Mikan and Natsume will show you around until you get settled in. " He said smirking "Knowing Natsume…, and so Mikan won't be the only one showing you around…..I've decide to handcuff you two." He said to Mikan and Natsume smirking.

But before Mikan and Natsume could react… Mr. Narumi went to them and….."Clink" the handcuffs were on them. "Those cuffs will sty on you for 3 days I think that would be enough time to show Yurri and Cally around."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOR 3 DAYS……..WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA…….." Mikan whined, as Natsume tried to burn the hand cuffs off…., but he couldn't.

"Don't worry there is no malice to this, when ever you need to go to the bathroom and etc…. the hand cuff will be off you, but for only 15 mins. Then the will link you guys again, so you better be fast, plus the hand cuffs are Alice proof." He continued while smirking. The Natsume – Ruka fan club girls started to give Mikan death glares, while the other were thinking about how they will live like a married couple.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG……………." The bell rang for lunch and everybody got out of the class room and went to the cafeteria. Yurri and Cally followed Mikan and Natsume out of the classroom; they started to get to know each other along the way. While eating lunch Natsume and Mikan were arguing again …., but when Cally and Yurri notice this they ask the Hotaru and the other's about there relationship , Hotaru and the other's told them about the current situation in a voice soft enough that Mikan and Natsume couldn't hear but loud enough for Yurri and Cally to hear. "RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG…………." The bell for class rang and all the students were heading back to the classroom. While Yurri and Cally Talked about what Hotaru and the other's said to them…..

"If only we could find away for them to confess to each other." Yurri said

"Yeah. I know but like what they said Mikan's to dense and Natsume's ……. you know. Have you also notice the others. " Cally replied

"Yeah. I used my alice and saw all the love ties in the school." Yurri said.

"Really?! What is your alice anyway?" Cally asked.

"I have a psychic alice, I can you psychic powers, I only know how to use a few of them. So what yours?" Yurri replied in whisper so nobody can hear except for them.

"I have an alice of magic, my alice allows me do magic like magicians, but like I only know a little. " Cally said in a whisper.

"Too bad we can't use our alice to…….." Yurri didn't finish the remark because a sudden idea pops up in her head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Yurri suddenly said in a whisper to signal Cally to do the same.

"That we should use our alice to help them get together." Cally said with excitement in her voice.

Yurri nodded. "Cally can you use telepathy?"Yurri asked.

Cally nodded.

"Good, let's use our telepathy to talk about the plan." Yurri said.

Cally nodded.

_(Telepathic conversation)_

"_So who are we setting up" Cally asked_

"_The love ties are Mikan and Natsume (obviously), Koko and Anna, Yuu and Nonoko, Tsubasa and Misaki…..and this one your not gona believe….., Ruka and Hotaru?!" Yurri said._

"_Really?! I knew something was up with those two…… Whose Tsubasa and Misaki?! " Cally asked._

"_You know the guy with the shadow alice and the star on his face, and the girl with short pink hair and has the double ganger alice." Yurri said_

"_So anyway what's the plan?" Cally asked_

"_I don't know yet. Were gona be late, so let's talk later okay. " _

"_okay" Cally said._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry it took so long I'll update this story next week if I get A review._


	2. A night to remember

Sorry 4 the late update, I have to do homework, and sorry 4 the misspellings and wrong grammar.

Legend:** Bold: song/chapter title/title**

_Italic:__thoughts_

( ): my thoughts and comments

**Chapter2: A night to remember**

-After class-

It was after class Mikan and Natsume went to the dormitories……

"Come on Natsume." Mikan said while dragging him to her room

"No way I'm not sleeping in your room….."He said with an irritated look on his face "….we are gona sleep in mime." He said." Fine…" Mikan agreed"…..just let me change first." Natsume nodded. After she got changed they went to his room.

When they got to his room……Mikan was so busy admiring the décor in his that she didn't notice him taking off his shirt. WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWW WWWWW……. Natsume your room is so big…… said she while turning to look at him… then….."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………"She screamed while thinking _"Is……. he….. actually……. stripping….. in…. front….. of…….. me…..?!?!?!He looks…… soooooooo…..HOT…….! Wait…. WHAT …..I'M….I..THINKING…. WHA ……. Bad thoughts… bad thoughts. ",_ but she thoughts were interrupted by Natsume saying "What?! It's just my shirt." He said a little bit annoyed by her screaming, while putting on another shirt.

Mikan was still thinking of what Natsume said and didn't notice him dragging her towards the bed until…. "Hey!" Natsume yelled while throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey! Natsume what was that for." Mikan said irritated. "Baka….., your gona be sleeping on the floor, while I'll be sleeping on the bed." He said emotionlessly. "HEY!" Mikan yelled "Your suppose to be a gentleman here…., and let me sleep on the bed…., while you sleep on the floor." She argued. "Tch……BAKA……, I think you have been watching too much TV." He said smirking. "I'm gona sleep on the bed No matter what and that's final!" She said irritated.

"No" he argued

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

(This Song is called dreaming of you, you guys can play this while reading to get a better picture. )

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too...**

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight!  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**_

"NO….O-okay….fine just don't annoy me with irritating voice BAKA…."He said smirking.

"N-A-T-S-U-M-EEEEEE………" She yelled before getting on the bed.

"Hey… Natsume, what are you doing?" she asked, as he placed the pillows between them. "I'm making a border you idiot." he said before going to sleep.

-FAST FORWARD-

It was the last night Mikan and Natsume will be sleeping together……., both Mikan and Natsume were really tired that day. The day was very hot; even if he turned the air-con in his room it was still very hot. He got tired form the day's activities and forgot to make the border, he just took off his shirt and went to bed.

Mikan also got tired so she changed quickly and got into bed without noticing Natsume and fell asleep.

_**Wonder if you ever see me  
and I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?**_

Mikan woke up to the sound of thunder. It seemed that a storm started when they were asleep. Mikan tried to go back to sleep but couldn't the sound of the thunder scared her…….. Yes it scared her…., so much that that she began whimpering and crying. Her crying was so loud that her noise woke Natsume up. He notices that the noise came from the other side of the bed the he instantly thought…"Mik_an…." _,he tried to help but he realized that he was shirt less, but Mikan whimpering worried his to that he just didn't care any more that he was shirt less and went to her side and try to comfort her.

**I just wanna hold you close; but, so far**

He found her curled up under the covers crying. He pulled the covers and saw with her tear stained face and tears still in her eyes. She noticed Natsume looking at her with concern in his eyes…" Na – Na- Natsume …. I'm scared." She said still crying from fear. Natsume hug her tight trying to her down saying that everything's gona be all right. Mikan was still in his arms, she felt safe and protected surrounded by his strong muscular arms and started to calm down. "A- arigato Na- Natsume." She said before falling asleep in his arms, after a while he fell asleep in that position him still holding her never wanting to let go.

**All I have are dreams of you **** So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much**

Mikan woke up and felt someone breathe near her face, she opened her eyes and looked up. And saw….."Na – Nat – Natsume!" she yelled in her mind. She saw that her head and hands were at his muscular chest (which was shirt less) and his strong muscular arms were wrapped protectively around her. She tried to register in her mind what was happening, and then she remembered what happened last night. She admired Natsume for a while, looking at his face while thinking "_He looks so peaceful and handsome in his sleep…., Wait did just think that…. No…. No No… Bad thoughts bad thoughts… I'm not falling for that ignorant jerk._" Mikan thought a little more then…."_Well…' it was nice of him to comfort me last night…, maybe he is not so bad after all….."_ ten she kissed him gently on lips careful not to wake him up and said "Arigato Natsume." , before falling asleep.

**I love you**

It was 6 am when Natsume woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Mikan (she was still sleeping in the same position I said earlier). He fingered though her auburn hair and tucked some of the stray hairs behind her ear. He caresses her cheek, while thinking..._"She is like an angel in her sleep so beautiful and peaceful………Wait….What…..Am….. I……Thinking……..Am….I ………….Actually falling in love with this Baka. "_ "Yes you are!", Natsume's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice inside of him. "_Who are you_" He said in his mind. "I'm your inner self."

-Natsume's conversation with his inner self- (in this conversation the inner self's sentences are underlined)

"Oh"

"Well that's not the problem right now; right now the problem is that you don't realize your true feelings for Mikan."

"And those feelings are……"

"That you love her Stupid."

"No I don't Love that Baka."

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't"

"No you don't"

"Yes I Do!"

"Ha-ha you admitted it"

"Alright Fine."

-End of Converse-

**Yes, I do**

After having a conversation with his inner self, Natsume kissed Mikan on her forehead then gently kissed her on the lips. He got out of bed and looked back at Mikan while smirking, before getting up to do his morning duties.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**

**Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me**

**  
And said, "I love you."**

**I love you, too**

**Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly**

**Dreaming with you tonight  
(With you tonight)  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
(Rather be)  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
(I'll be dreaming).**

I've finally finished the chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. You guys better give me reviews or I won't write another chapter. I must have 5 reviews or no chapter 3.


	3. The plan

No more exams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the next chapter as I promised. Sorry 4 my bad grammar and wrong spelling, but I'm getting better.

**Chapter3: The Plan**

Natsume just finished his morning duties and he after changing his clothes he notice Mikan still sleeping. He walked up to her and to wake her up, "Polka dots wake up, were gona be late." he keep on repeating those words while shaking her until Mikan finally woke up. Realizing what Natsume said ran quick and finished her morning duties.

Mikan stepped out of the bathroom, when suddenly…….. Natsume kissed her (Just joking. Sorry I couldn't resist to put that in. Okay back to the story) …….. her stomach growled"Natsume I 'm hungry. " Mikan complained. With out saying a word Natsume went into the kitchen Mikan silently followed. She sat down and watched Natsume prepare their food. After awhile Natsume place the plates of food for him and Mikan on the table. "Mmmmmmm……Natsume this is really good." Mikan praised "Thanks" Natsume muttered and turn away trying to hide his blush.

-Fast forward in the classroom-

Everybody was busy chatting and doing there usual routine until…………... the door opened and everybody was in shocked of what they saw. NATSUME WAS CARRYING MIKAN ON HIS BACK!

Natsume just went to seat with Mikan still on his back. Ignoring the stares and disbelieving glances his classmates are giving him, he placed Mikan in her seat (In this story Mikan is seated next to Natsume) and sat in his usual seat reading his manga. Natsume didn't even mind when Mikan fell on his shoulder still asleep.

Natsume's PROV

She looks like an angel in her sleep.

End of PROV

After recovering from shock Ruka finally asked Natsume what happened. "Na-Nat-Natsume why was Mikan on your back awhile ago."

Natsume explained

//Flash back//

After Mikan finished eating Natsume look at the clock and it read 7: 45. Natsume quickly grab Mikan by the hand and sped to class. Suddenly he felt someone on his back; he turned his head and found Mikan asleep on his back. They were going to be late so he quickly carried her and the made it on time.

//End of Flashback//

Natsume finished his explanation and went back to reading his manga.

After awhile Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

"Good morning class" Mr. Narumi greeted the class with his usual smile but it seemed a little devious.

"Good Morning" the class greeted back except for Natsume. Still no one notice the devious smile Mr. Narumi gave except for two students (wink wink).

"Class as you all know tomorrow will be the opening of the amusement park, Cally and Yurri asked me if they could go so….. " Mr. Narumi smirked "….. I told them they could….., but on one condition….. Mikan and Natsume will have to go with them." His smirk getting wider as he attached two identical rings on each of Natsume and Mikan's finger. "Those rings are like the handcuffs, but they will be activated tomorrow at 7:00 am and they will last until sunset then disappear." And with a pleased smile on his face he went off, while remembering how he got talk into doing what he did awhile ago.

//Flash back//

"Mr. Narumi we need your help." Yurri and Cally went inside Mr. Narumi's room and pleaded.

"With what, I can't help unless I know what I'm getting into." He replied

"We need help getting a couple or should we couples to confess to each other." They said while making a puppy face.

"Oh…, okay I'll help." he said. No one could resist their puppy face.

"Thank you Mr. Narumi, now here's the plan."


	4. A most Memorable day

Sorry I wasn't able to update for so long my computer couldn't access the site.

I also forgot to put this in Chapter 1

AGE

Mikan and the gang: 18

Tsubasa and Misaki: 19/20

(Sorry I don't know the age differce of Tsubasa and Misaki)

**Chapter 4: A most Memorable day.**

"Where are they?" Yurri and Cally asked impatiently, as they waited for Natsume and Mikan to arrive.

"Here they come!" Anna said, pointing at Natsume carrying Mikan bridal style.

"Natsume what took you so long, and why are you carrying Mikan?!" Yurri and Cally said/yelled in union.

"Polka hit head on a tree while we were running here and is out cold." Natsume replied emotionlessly.

"Come on everybody the bus is here." Nonoko said.

(**At the Beginning**- Richard Marx ft. Donna Lewis)(Mikan and Natsume aren't really singing the song I just put there names there. If you want to get the full effect of this chapter there's a song tribute to Mikan and Natsume featuring this song on you tube. )

**Mikan:**** We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming**

**What we'd have to go through**

//On the bus//

Natsume placed the sleeping Mikan beside him after the got on the bus. He seated him self and started to read his manga, when Mikan fell on his lap. Natsume just kept reading his manga, not minding Mikan on his lap. He was secretly enjoying this and if you look at him closely at his face you would see a slight blush on his face (if you had a microscope).

//Natsume's PROV//

She look's an angel when she sleeps. She should fall asleep on me more often.

//End of PROV//

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

//Mikan's PROV//

It feels so warm and comfortable; I wish I could sleep like this forever. It also smells like Natsume.

//End of PROV//

**Natsume:**** No one told me**

**I was going to find you**

**Unexpected**

**What you did to my heart**

Unknown to Mikan when she was thinking this she said Natsume's name loud enough for only Natsume to hear. Of course when he heard this he smirked and thought "_Dreaming about me polka…"_

**When I lost hope**

**You were there to remind me**

A few Minutes later………..Mikan woke up in Natsume's arms. Seeing that Mikan was awake looked down at her face and smirked seeing the expression on her face "Hey there sleepy head." He said while putting Mikan down and smirking.

**You were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

"Wha- what happened" she asked

"You hit your head on a tree when we were going here; you were out cold so I had to carry you." He replied in a monotone.

"A-arigato Natsume." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek blushing a little

**Mikan:**** Life is a road**

**And I want to keep going**

"Hn, whatever." He said walking away trying to hide his blush; while putting his hand on the spot were had Mikan kissed him.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy………… wait for me." She said trying to catch up to him and the others.

**Love is a river**

**I wanna keep flowing**

"Hey guys I'm getting hungry, let's have an early lunch before we get on the rides." Yurri said

"Yeah, me to let's eat over there." Cally said while pointing at the food court. Everybody nodded in agreement, and went off to eat.

--------AFTER EATING---------------

//Telepathic conversation //

Yurri: "Follow my lead and hypnotize them in into saying yes."

Cally:"Okay, but do you think that they'll notice me doing it?"

Yurri:"Don't worry I'll help you."

//End of conversation//

**Natsume:** **Life is a road**

**Now and forever**

"Hey guys, let's take a picture" Yurri said and pointed at a photo both, while Cally used her alice to make everybody agree and it even surprisingly worked on Mikan.

**Wonderful journey**

They went to the photo booth and talked to the photographer. "This is your lucky day young lady, we have a special price offer if you take a group picture you'll also get couple photos for free for only 200 rb, but if you just want a group photo it would be 500 rb." The photographer said to them. They decided to take the special price offer, but they still had to decide who's going to be with whom in the couple pictures. Yurri suggested that they will play a game to see who will be in the pictures together. They agreed to the Yurri's plan and played the game, Cally was using her alice the whole time they played the game and made the parings herself, since Mikan and Natsume are stuck together the didn't join the game and just watched others.

**Mikan:**** I'll be there**

**When the world stops turning**

After the game the took the group picture, but the others were a little reluctant to take the couple pics, but with a little push and help from Cally's alice the took the pics. After Yurri paid the photographer and given every one there copy they went on the different rides (coughcoupleridescough). The first one they went on was the rollercoaster. Half way through the ride Mikan was so scared that she hugged the nearest thing to her, which was Natsume's arm. Mikan never let go of Natsume's arm until the ride was over.

**I'll be there**

**When the storm is through**

Everyone was walking quietly until……………………… "KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWA AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." Mikan said as she stared at cute black stuff toy cat on display in one of the stands. Mikan tried to win it, but unfortunately for her she was bad at game and is now crying.

"Here!" a voice suddenly said. When Mikan looked up she saw Natsume holding the toy cat. "Arigato Natsume!" she said as she jumped up got the toy and is now hugging it tightly.

"Hn….. whatever just stop crying it makes you look a billion times uglier." He said smirking

Mikan didn't mind the comment. She just kept on hugging the toy cat Natsume gave her. The others told them to hurry, cuz they were gona ride the ferries wheel next.

//Fast forward//

The Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. Mikan and Natsume were at the very top. Mikan noticed that Natsume was looking out the window; she wondered why and looked out the window as well. Mikan seated her self beside Natsume who didn't seem to mind and the both watched the sun setting over the horizon. Mikan felt sleepy and went to sleep on Natsume.

//With Hotaru and Ruka//

Ruka and Hotaru were in the cart behind Mikan and Natsume. Ruka notice Hotaru looking at something and sat next to her to see what it was. The sun was setting and the rays were shinning on Hotaru's face.

//Ruka's PROV//

Wow! Hotaru looks beautiful like that. Wait what am I thinking……, -sigh- fine I admit it **I LIKE HOTARU IMAI**. I've already known my crush on Mikan was just to hide my felling for Hotaru. I just wish I have the nerve to tell her-sigh-; ohh well at least I can enjoy the sunset with her.

**Natsume:** **In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

//End PROV//

Now back to Mikan and Natsume

The ride came to another stop and Natsume got off carrying the sleeping Mikan bridal style back to her room.

-------------------Mean while ------------

During the ride Yuu confessed to Nonoko; Koko confessed to Anna. Everyone confessed to each other except for Hotaru and Ruka, Mikan and Natsume; as for Tsubasa and Misaki, Cally and Yurri decided to let them do it on there own.

Now back to Mikan and Natsume

Natsume went to Mikan's room, he easily found the key in her pocket and went in, placed Mikan on the bed, tucked her in, went out and into his own room, got changed and went to sleep.

Later that evening ……

TO BE CONTINUED……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cliff hanger. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. A most memorable night

Sorry for not updating I'm still trying to train but I can't because of my computer and No, I haven't beaten the boys yet. Pls. vote for my other story Friends,Dragons,Love.)

This is the next chapter. It's kind of a sequel to the last, they were suppose to be 1 chapter but I decided to make it 2.

**A most memorable night**

**Natsume:** **We were strangers**

**On a crazy adventure**

**Never dreaming**

Later that evening Mikan woke up and was wondering where she was, when she notice she was in her room she assumed Natsume brought her in. Mikan tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't (because she thinking of Natsume), after awhile she decided to take a walk to her favorite sakura tree .Where she saw a certain raven haired boy looking at the sky, so she decided to sit next to him. "Natsume, what are you doing here?" she asked sitting down. "I couldn't sleep. (Because I was thinking of you)" he replied w/o tarring (sp?) his gaze from the sky. "And what about you." He said after awhile

**How our dreams would come true**

"Me too. Hey Natsume, do you have a girlfriend?" Natsume tore his gaze from the sky and look at Mikan with a surprised and confused face and said "Why do you want to know?" "I'm just curious." "Hn, I don't have one." "Really, so do you like anyone then?" "Yeah I do, so do you like someone?" "Why do you want to know?" "Hey you asked me all those questions." "I do, but I think he hates me." She replied in a sad tone. "Hates you? Why do you think he hates you?" "He always teases me and pushes me away every time I want to be closer to him." "I'm sure he doesn't hate you" "thanks Natsume…, by the way who is this girl you like?" "Why do you want to know and anyway I won't tell you. So who is this guy you like?" "I won't tell you, unless you tell me first." "Hn. Fine." He said and pulled her towards him until there lips touch, Mikan closed her eyes and completely surrendered into the kiss.

**Mikan:**** Now here we stand**

**Unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

**Natsume:** **Life is a road**

**And I want to keep going**

**Love is a river**

**I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road**

**Now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**Mikan:** **I'll be there**

**When the world stops turning**

**Natsume:**** I'll be there**

**When the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**Mikan:**** At the beginning with you**

**Natsume:**** I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me alone in the dark**

Her hands wrapped around his neck, while his hands wrapped around her waist deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss a few minutes late for air. "So does that answer your question. So who is the guy you like." Mikan pulled him into another kiss, and after she kissed him she said "I love you. "I love you too."

**Natsume:**** Life is a road**

**And I want to keep going**

**Mikan:**** Love is a river**

**I wanna keep flowing**

**Natsume and Mikan:**** Life is a road**

**Now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**Mikan:**** Now I know my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Natsume and Mikan:**** Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**Mikan:**** I'll be there**

**When the world stops turning**

**Natsume:**** I'll be there**

**When the storm is through**

"Mikan would you be my girl." Mikan talked him into a hug and said yes over and over. Natsume walked Mikan back to her room and gave a kiss on the forehead before leaving to his room.

**Mikan and Natsume:**** In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**Mikan:**** Life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**

**Natsume:**** Starting out on a journey**

**Mikan:**** Life is a road and I wanna going**

**Natsume:**** Love is river I wanna keep flowing**

**Mikan:**** In the end I wanna be standing**

**Mikan and Natsume: ****At the beginning with you**

Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer has problems so I won't be updating soon. I'm just using another computer. )


	6. authour note

I' sorry but I won't be updating anytime soon; cuz I'm so busy that I don't have time for my fanfic account

I' sorry but I won't be updating anytime soon; cuz I'm so busy that I don't have time for my fanfic account. I also have major writers block. I'll try really so please just wait.


	7. A surprising morning

Sorry 4 the late update, my cousins are annoying I also had a lot of school work; and sorry 4 the misspellings and wrong grammar. It will also take a little longer to update because most of my new chapters were deleted because of my cousins

I do not own anything except my stories. The characters are a little OOC.

Legend:** Bold: song/chapter title/title**

_Italic:__thoughts_

( ): my thoughts and comments

**Chapter 6: A surprising morning **

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Everyone counted while covering their ears expecting a loud yell which usually be " YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU BAKAAAAAAAAA!!!" OR " NOOOO HHHHHHEEEENNNTAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They were surprised when they didn't hear our favorite brunette screaming at a certain fire caster, wondering what happened until……………..the door opened, everyone was dumfound. They let out gasps, while others were too speechless / thunderstruck to say or do anything; some rubbed their eyes in disbelief at what they saw. Mikan and Natsume entering the classroom holding hands and they were acting like a couple.

The silence was broken when Mikan spotted Hotaru. She let go of Natsume's hand started running to Hotaru attempting to hug her. Hotaru was still in shock when Mikan hugged her, but after a few seconds she go back to her senses and hit Mikan with her baka gun.

Mikan went flying in the air. She was about to hit the ground but Natsume caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"I'm fine, Arigato Natsume." Mikan said as he put her down.

Natsume and Mikan went to there seats. After awhile their classmates recovered from the shock and started bombarding Mikan and Natsume with questions. This went on for awhile till Natsume lost his temper. "MIKAN IS MY GIRLFRIEND! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!" Natsume yelled. There was silence in the room until….

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT; THIS CAN'T BE TRUE. Mikan I'm gona get you for this!", while his other fangirls said something along the lines of "Mikan must have brainwashed him." "Let's get HER!" "I'll teach you something; Nobody steals OUR/MY NATSUME –KUN!". So basically they (natsume's fangirls/club) wanted/gona to kill Mikan.

But Hotaru's baka gun hit them and knocked them all out. Ruka hugged her from behind then led them to their seat. Hearing Natsume say "Congratulations Ruka, it's about time you two got together."


End file.
